


and long live

by intaglionyx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/pseuds/intaglionyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere has a lot of work ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and long live

**Author's Note:**

> the king is dead; long live the queen (she'll need as much time as she can get)

The Lycians saved Guinevere -- and saved the world, most likely, from the starkly worded report that Miledy gives from the foot of the Queen’s bed -- but, even fever-wracked, and with her old bedroom’s too-narrow window providing her only view of her capitol city, Guinevere knows that their retaliatory campaign left deeper furrows in her homeland than any dragon’s claws could inflict.  She knows this because Miledy has given her other reports since, of riots in every quarter of the city, ones occurring daily, or else stretching through dusk and night and dawn, lasting through all the days that her blood and face and sheets feel as though they are afire.  

And even when she heals -- enough for Miledy to help Guinevere, at the Queen’s insistence, to a window in the dining hall that faces the city -- it is clear that her country has yet to recover from its own sickness.

Her brother had led Bern to madness, even as he succumbed to it himself, over the course of years.  As Guinevere looks at her people, starving and half-mad with grief, she realizes that it will take even longer to heal the wounds that his war inflicted on them.  Even with Miledy beside her to offer a measure of stability, the weight of that realization nearly drives Guinevere to her knees.


End file.
